Two Face
by coolster
Summary: I have studied the fine art of Kung fu for over two decades of my life... Two decades hiding, holding, having a blood lust desire for what is considered a sin where I live. But what could be more lust worthy than my desire?
1. Things Keep Changing For

**A/n For all you Po and Viper fans out there I digress on how Tigress and Po fans say that TiPo was meant to be, or even how Crane and Viper sparked relations. Honestly a pairing is a pairing and it doesn't matter which is dominate over the other or who has the most likely ratio among them all, it's really how we all enjoy it is what matters the most, and what we keep inside are hearts is the greatest among them all. So without further ado of my mindless rambling let us go forward with the story ahead.**

* * *

"_Perfect. Simply perfect, what more could a panda ask for in life?"_

"_Let's see… You need to start eating those low-fat rice cakes, Also I noticed you skipped your daily workout today so... more exercise, and oh! Some fresh air—clearly you're not getting enough oxygen in your brain cells."_

"_Anyway… Like I was saying before being abruptly interrupted, I live a pretty sweet life. Most people don't know this about me but...4 years ago I was chosen to become the Dragon Warrior."_

"_Actually Po, literally everyone knows that already… You kind of made it clear from all of the panda-shaped holes in the ground."_

"_Hey! Don't you mean incredible AWESOME panda-shaped holes in the ground?"_

"… _Right, and not to forget those notorious Dragon Warrior scratch and sniff posters-"_

"_With authentic Po smell? That was awesome!"_

"_Po, you nearly put the entire children population in the hospital, don't you remember?"_

"_Oh yeah… I got like a hundred angry parents wanting to rip my fur off. Now that I think about it, I think one guy wanted to sue me for making his son lose the ability to smell."_

"… _The future of the valley is in the hands of a panda…"_

"_Aww…. Come on Viper cut me some slack, I mean I did take down Ti Lung didn't I? Not every panda can say that now can they?"_

"_You're absolutely right Po, most pandas can't say that, most pandas are too busy eating to say anything, aren't they?"_

"_Touché, but I am hungrier than the average panda bear."_

"_Po, I think we're missing the point of this whole tag-team commentary thing."_

"_Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Ok then-This is a tale—epically told by yours truly about a snake-"_

"_Viper" _

"_Yes, a viper who nearly lost herself to herself...? Wait, is that right? It sounds right."_

"_Geez Po, you're making me sound like an escapee from Chorh-Gom Prison."_

"_Sorry Viper, anyway this is a story of the day friendly Viper changed for the worst, here is her story."_

"_Actually Po I think I should tell the-"_

"_You snooze you lose!"_

…_._

The day stated as any ordinary day would begin; wake up at 5:00 A.M, breakfast at 5:30, followed by intensive training (with the usual Dragon Warrior boasting), a 30 minute break from training, more intense training, dinner at 7:00 P.M, finally bedtime. The cycle felt endless as the asphalt that would trail Po after every battle, each day felt like the last one and no one bothered to question it the slightest. But tonight something felt off in terms of rest and relaxation. It felt as some type of disturbance. Someone or something was snooping around through the Furious Fives' barracks looking for something.

The mere thought of some common thief kept Po from falling asleep, that and the fact he wanted some of Monkey's almond cookies. Anyway, Po had a sixth sense that a creeper was lurking in and about while everyone slumbered, Po tried his hardest to keep quiet like a mouse, hoping that his self proclaimed stealth mode training wouldn't fail him now.

Funny thing about noise in the night, Po was sure that an intruder made his/hers way inside the barracks, but at the same time the noise sounded familiar to him. Po couldn't put his finger on it but the noises sounded like someone was _hissing?_ Weird. The panda made his way through each of the Fives' dorms to check up on them, from Tigress to Mantis each were fast asleep, but only one remained absent.

"Where's Viper?" The panda scratched his head confused by the whereabouts of his reptilian friend at this time.

"Well it is late in the night and we did drink plenty of fluids today, so... Maybe she went to the little snake's room?" Po shrugged his shoulders giving little thought of of his friend's absence. With that the big guy scratched his tummy and humbly scurried to the kitchen to devour Monkey's almond cookies… "Maybe I can put some pillow feathers near the jar to pin it on Crane, yeah that'll work." The panda said while chuckling at his devious idea.

But with Po's curiosity set off the table, the panda was completely oblivious of what he was going to endure tomorrow.

….

The sun slowly began to rise over the Valley of Peace, shining a beautiful ray of sunshine through out the entire village, waking up many of it's patrons for today's vast wonderments that would surely come. People took awareness to this and began their normal lives, opening small shops, while others farmed for crops to prepare for the upcoming harsh winter, but for the most-people praised the day, being happy and _grateful_ for having another day to live, to love and bask with their family and peers.

With the village slowly becoming lively with laughter and cheers, Master Shifu decided it was time for his own pupils to arise to a glorious day, the Furious Five. Each had come far from their 20+ years in the fine art Kung fu, one by one having each their own individual fighting sets and abilities that best complemented their species, they've become a wonderful to their Master's eye. Shifu was truly proud of his "little" Kung fu Masters, but it was time to face it, they had all grown up now, sooner or later the sad reality had to come into the light, one day his students would have to go and live their lives and start families on their own out in the world. They were heroes here and soon to become heroes out in the real world... But only in spirit would Master Shifu truly admit it to himself, scary thing thing about it was the fact Shifu would dread the day when his little Tigeress would soon leave her father... Alone by himself. The red panda tried his best not to tear up by the thought of being alone until the end.

Shifu entered the Fives' barracks as quiet as a mouse, inspecting the peaceful sounds of light snoring and slumber delights."So peaceful," Shifu smiled ever so bliss.

He let out a small sigh, followed by a harsh "**WAKE UP!** come on chop chop, no time for sleep we need to train, wake up you lazy Monkey, no time for sleep Tigress—Po, Mantis, Viper!"

Right on cue Monkey, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, even Po stormed out bed in synch greeting Shifu with the usual,

"Good Morning Master," each said in perfect unison.

"Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Vip-"Shifu staggered mid sentence after realizing that one of his pupils wasn't in for lineup. "Where is Viper?" Shifu asked sounding upset, it wasn't like Viper to** ever** skip lineup, Po maybe, but never Viper.

"Oh I can answer that one Master Shifu, she went to the bathroom like 8 hours ago, never returned, must have been Tigress' vegetable soup, can you believe that?" Po rubbed is stomache sounding rather quirky way.

Tigress let out small scold directing to the panda, "Whoa easy Kitty," Po pleaded raising both hands in defense.

"That's absurd Po, no one could possibly stay in the bathroom for that long… Maybe you, but Viper doesn't eat as much as you all do. But If she isn't here then were could she be?" The red panda stroked his fingers through his stylishly long braided goatee, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

**Commentary…**

"_Say… If you weren't in the bathroom all this time, then where were you?" _ Po asked.

"_That's on a need to know basis Po,"_ Viper in a stern tone.

"_Wait, need to know what?"_

"_Precisely"_

"_Well my bad for putting my two cents in your business, SHEESH!" Po huffed and crossed his arms together._

"Hmm... Y_ou may want to those two cents in Po, I'll add five Yuan and we can split a bowl of noodles, does that sound okay?"_

Right on cue Po's tummy let out a growl.

"_I think my stomach told my heart I love you."_

"_Oh… Po…" _Viper's cheeks started to glow rosey red from Po's goofy, yet sweet gestures.

**End of Commentary…**

* * *

"Hey Master Shifu if Viper doesn't come back can I like, eat her breakfast for her? I mean… A good friend would save it for her, but a best friend would eat it all with no consent, then later on describe it for her... You know... In a sense."

"Wow Po, that might be the most disturbing thing you said all morning," Mantis commented.

"Aww... Thanks Mantis buddy, you know I try to start the day off with traditional Dragon Warrior bantering before I eventually stir up some commotion in the village. It's like a gift or something," the panda placed his hands on his hips admiring that flawless perfection in each day.

"Right…" Tigress muttered feeling a bit uneasy about Po's thought.

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate," The sound of Shifu's voice would always silence the his students.

"Yeah Monkey quiet, Master Shifu is trying to think here."

"… Master Shifu can I please be dismissed, I don't want to get panda fuzz on my furry palms."

"Ha! Monkey has furry palms." Po teased the simian, while monkey let out an angry huff under his breath.

**Commentary…**

"_You know you didn't have to be so mean Monkey, why were you acting like that this morning?"_ Viper asked in a nice facile tone.

"_You probably don't want to know…"_

"_Oh come Po, it can't be so bad could it?"_ Viper's tone soon changed to strict, _"Could it?"_

"_Fine… I-I was a little bummed out when I couldn't see your pretty emerald eyes this morning…"_

It was like the panda was charming the snake's little straight into straight into infatuation. Sigh...

"_Aww… Do you really think my eyes are pretty?"_

"_I... A- I (Cough)... Lov-"_

"_What was that Po?"_

"… _(Sigh) Never mind."_

**End of Commentary…**

* * *

Suddenly a speedy figure dashed into the Five's Barracks, the creature moved as if it were late for some kind of date or something. The hasty creature was infact the girl of the hour, Master Viper.

She entered the barracks quite clumsy, not as elegant she would normally enter, hmm...

"My apologizes Master, I had some urgent family matters that had to be handled, please forgive me for rudely keeping everyone all of you waiting, my apoligizes sincerest." Viper couldn't help but have a look of guilt and regret on her face from having the thought of her letting her friends down.

"Fine then Viper, since you are my most skilled warrior I will allow this minor tardiness to go unpunished, just try to keep your head in the spirit of Kung fu, just as Grand Master Viper once did in his time."

Viper formed a wide smile over her, tearing a little at that thought, "I will Master, I will!" She exclaimed loudly.

Master Shifu was relieved at the picture of his proud pupil becoming something more. "Okay then, chop chop, training time, nothing more to see here let's go..."

Heavy groans spiriled the room, everyone having the same thought of early morning training, _sigh_...

Tigress, Monkey, Po, and Mantis exited the dorm; all expect Viper who paused for the moment.

**Gurgle…**

The sound of a beastly noise erupted from Viper's stomache.

She dropped her head to the floor in agony, "Paitence is key... All I have to do is be paitent. Then when the time comes... My father will lead me into the one, _true_ path." Viper's eyes lit up forest green, almost like a trance of some sort. "I'll humor the small masses just until I can finally strike into the heart of black and white..." Viper smiled, calmly making her way up to the Jade palace to resume her training.

* * *

**A/n I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Just Friends

**A/n What?**

**Could it be…?**

**This simply isn't correct.**

**Am I… posting another chapter? No…That absurd!**

**Commentary…**

* * *

"_So then I said to him—yeah you're big and bad, you may be able to take down the entire Wolf's Providence by yourself… But you can't make Chow Mein __like I do."_

Viper yawned wearisome whilst trying to drag yet another mind-numbing Dragon Warrior story through her head. While Po continued to jabber on endlessly about his dreams, Viper would discreetly slip out yawn or two indicating total boredom, why if she wasn't so nice to everyone she would probably tell Po to take that Chow Mein and shove it in his mouth. Yet again—wouldn't he do that regardless? It's complicated having a crush on the big guy…

"_Po… You know I would love to hear you talk about your exciting noodle dream but…" _Viper paused for a second easing into friendly smile.

"_But…?" _Po asked, completely dumfounded by what she meant_._

Viper's friendly smile soon degraded into a frown_, how could he forget so fast? I mean he was in fact talking about Chow Mein a second ago, we were suppose to go split a bowl of romantic noodles together and… He forgot._

"_Does __**five Yuan**__ and __**two cents**__ ring a bell Dragon Warrior?" _Viper added emphasis in that sentence_._

"_Uh… Is this like a math problem? Because if it is… You're kind of barking on the wrong tree if you know what I mean." _Po began scratch head in hopes of moving the conversation forward.

"_You know what Po..." She paused, wanting to be angry at Po, but in nature she knew aggression wasn't her query. Viper paused and thought about it for a moment, "I think you should just finish telling the story." _The snak_e_ frowned and coiled her body up like a pile of rope.

"_O…Kay"_ poor guy, he hasn't been this confused since the time when his father first introduced the bathroom to him, but that's a different story for another time…

**End of Commentary…**

* * *

Early morning in the Jade Palace is what you'd expect, hardship, discipline, and pain. None of which the panda was fond of at all; but it was a necessity for a warrior to obtain these attributes to someday become a master. Master Shifu was especially strict when it came to training, he was raised to believe that perfection had to be obtained with the price of preparation, and so he wanted his students keep that exact message imbued in their minds as well.

Lucky for them Shifu prepared a completion for the Five, placing them against one other in strict hand-to-hand combat, unlucky for Po he was going against Tigress…

"Alright kitty let's see what you got- You probably seen Monkey style, even Crane style—Never have you dealt with angry bear style- roar! I'm a flash I'm flash of crazy lighting getting in your f-"

"Are we gonna fight, or am I just wasting my time?" Tigress' irate personality and worked expression would always leave the silly panda with a huge grin on his face, the way she put on her "hardcore" face was priceless in his eyes.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face panda, and fight me!"

"Alright "lady" let's get this over with…"

"I couldn't agree more dumpling boy..."

Just as Po began "warming up" with a few his quirky quips and overly dramatic poses, he still had to remember that he stood no match against Tigress to begin with. The large panda bear laid dormant, a prisoner in her cold, icy stare.

"Are you going to make a move yet panda? Or are you just gonna stare me in the eye?"

"I will, I will… Just give me a few seconds."

_A few Seconds later…_

"Uncle-Uncle…" The panda bear begged for clemency.

The rest of the Five took notice to Po's anguish at the hands of Tigress, so naturally they couldn't help but get a good giggle at the fall of the 'Mighty' Dragon Warrior, all expect Viper who watched in horror as Tigress man-handled him.

"Uncle…" Po said gasping for air.

Shifu dragged his palm down his face in disappointment; _this was the universe's first choice? Clearly whoever's running the party upstairs sure picked the right clown for the job._

"Hey Po, why not try saying Auntie next time ha-ha." Of course Monkey had a joke or two to throw out in the atmosphere.

"Po… Po! Can-you hear me?" Mantis shouted from across the training hall.

"M-Mantis…" the panda pleaded for assistance.

"Huh? What was that Po? I couldn't hear you over the girl who's handing it to you." Mantis jumped high in the air exclaiming, _"BOO-YA!"_

The rest of the Five stared at Mantis, perplexed.

"What? It's my new catchphrase. Don't judge me!"

Now it was Crane's turn to cause some emotional turmoil, he alone could simply turn the tables and create a joke so devastatingly funny even Lord Shen would look from "above" and bust out laughing.

"Hey Po-You- you have something on the side of your mouth." Po took notice of the yellow foodstuff on the side of his mouth and licked it up, it was the rice and wasabi sauce left on his face from breakfast, he giggled in glee, "Thanks Crane," the panda said with a satisfied mouth.

Crane walked away with his head to the floor, "You're welcome."

**Commentary…**

"_That Crane, what a pal"_ naïve, Po smirked at his friend's earlier gesture.

"_Po, I think he was trying to insult you."_

"P_fft, yeah... trying to insult my stomach from that rice… s__o tender and smooth to the touch, mm-mm… tasty."_

"_You know what, I'll just let you go on with your little rice fetish Po." Viper attempted to best out her good morale smile, while trying not to let the awkard panda rice affair ruin the moment._

"_Hey hey, no one was supposed to know about that." _ Po quickly slapped his hand to his mouth, falling victim to his own stupidity.

If only Viper learned the clap of stillness, she would use it to avoid Po from finishing that sentence, if only she had hands, and arms, and legs.

"_Wow. That's definitely kind of disturbing."_

_**(**_**A/n intentionally I was going to have Viper comment how "hot" Po's rice paraphernalia was, but thought that would be a bit too much)**

**End of Commentary…**

* * *

"Enough Tigress, let the panda go he's had enough," Viper pleaded with her childhood friend for mercy.

"Fine…" Tigress grunted, releasing Po from her child's grip, tossing him to the side like a left over piece of chop meat- it's sad really, knowing Po, Tigress imagined the Panda literally eating the chop meat from the floor. She smirked at the thought, _priceless_.

The rest of the Five took note at the time, and slowly walked out of the Training Hall for a half hour break and some well deserved rest until noon.

"Are you okay Po? Did Tigress injury you badly?" feeling perturb for the Panda, placing her head and tail near his vitals to feel for any and all impaired internal injuries.

"Viper I'm fine, don't you remember that I'm the Dragon Warrior?"

"I remember Po, but I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse… I just care for you Po and you should care-"

Viper stopped in mid conversation, she couldn't bear to finish the rest of heart-ache feelings she harbored for Po.

"I'm sorry Viper, I-I had no idea you cared so much..."

Po crouched down to eye level with the snake, placing a gentle hand on Viper's face as the two stared deeply into one another's soul, each holding deeper secrets than friendship alone could hold.

"I care for you too Viper, and I know sometimes I act like a total jerk... an arrogant, wise-cracking, well you know… Po-ish- I act like everything's a big joke all the time, I guess its too hard trying to live out your life... while also protecting their's, so that's why I'm like this today, pretending that fear doesn't exist, dreading the day when crisis hits those people-and when it finally does, I'll be ready to face anything that comes my—our way."

The snake's eyes grew deeper revealing her glistening emerald orbs, such beauty in which a Panda could only see as a privilege.

"Your eyes Viper, they're so…"

"I know, they're distracting aren't they? It's a snake thing I got it from my father he-"

"No-no it's not that, they're _beautiful._ I've never stared so deeply into a treasure such as your eyes before."

_Oh my, he's staring too deeply…_

_What should I do? I never told anyone about my 'special gift'_

_I have to do something or else he'll be trapped forever._

"Panda snap out of it!" Po gasped, drawing in a deep breath sharply, he took in his surroundings, shocked to see he was in front of Viper breathing convulsively.

"Viper w-what's going on? Why are we in the Training Hall?"

_He doesn't remember…_

"Po, do you remember what happened, just now-with me and you?"

"N-no not really, did I do something awesome?" Po felt his head falling to the ground, he staggered for the moment, feeling quite light-headed and nauseous.

"I-I..." Viper was nervous, she didn't know what to say or even how to say it, _oops I erased the last hour of your subconscious, no hard feelings. _So she decided to do something, something that even she was surprised at- she decided to tell a _lie. _"Why... y-yes Po, _really_ awesome, you did that Wys...Man-dlyslit... thing." Viper smacked herself in the back of the head for thinking of such a idiotic move, you'd have to be a complete moron to even think that was a word of some sort, let alone a kung fu art.

"The Wysmandlyslit. Oh yeah… Now I remember, I must of done that so incredibly awesome- my mind must have accidently erased it from my thought process for being too awesome. That is... AWESOME!"

"Seriously?" the snake shot out.

"Pardon?" Po looked down at Viper confused.

"I mean, y…Yes, just like the fluttering finger mind slip"

"Wait, what?" Po asked, eager to learn about a move he'd never heard of before.

"Nothing!" The snake smiled nervously, trying desperately not to relive that horrid episode.

**Commentary…**

"_Wait a minute, what exactly is the fluttering finger mind slip, Viper?" _ Po grinned heavily like a 4-year-old toddler.

"_Umm… It's a type of cookie Po, don't you remember?" _Viper thought fast hoping that would distract his mind.

"_Oh… Now I remember—wait a second what was I trying to remember?"_

Viper couldn't help herself, he was like a _child_, only bigger, more memory impaired, and goofy, but still a child.

"_Oh, it's so easy sometimes…" _She winked at the smiling Po.

**End of Commentary...**

* * *

"So… Are you ready to join the rest of our team for brunch?" Viper asked.

"Must you even ask that question Viper?" Po fondled the snake's small cheeks affectionately, before dashing out of the hall faster than Master Thundering Rhino, leaving the small snake to be red faced and utterly exacerbated.

"Poor guy, he has no idea what the Grand Master has in store for him. I really wish I didn't have to do this to him, _I-I think I love him…_ But my _family's legacy- it _must come first. If only Master Oogway were still alive, maybe he could give me the answers I seek to breech this blockade in my life." She sighed, depressed but even more determined to complete her mission.

Viper glanced at the Turtle-shaped fighting bowl that glistened in the light of the morning; it was beautiful… just like Po…

_No Viper- I have to stay on track, I can't suffer the same fate my mother perished from._

_Love… isn't for the strong I-I have control over it…_

_Control... Just as Po…_

_How he's so nice to me, h-he's so kind and powerful, and-_

_NO!_

_No, I-I can't do this anymore… Grand Master Viper, he needs me t-to._

"I can't do this to him anymore-I have to tell Po the truth. I have to tell everyone the truth…"

_Please Forgive me __**father**__…_

* * *

**A/n Well I was trying my best to write more but my best wasn't enough…**


End file.
